


the gender reveal.

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Reveal, Honestly just a cute story thought of at like 3 in the morning, Pregnancy, Tyler Joseph/Reader - Freeform, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: “I am so proud of you, Tyler Joseph”





	the gender reveal.

There was no way to accurately describe what it feels like to be up on stage in front of thousands of fans screaming your lyrics back at you. It was insane and better than any drug. Granted Tyler Joseph did not know too much about the feelings you experience under the influence of drugs. He had only smoked marijuana once and it was horrible because he had felt pressured into it. He still remembers how the smoke burned his throat. He never understood how people could want to do that every day.

He smirked hearing the fans screaming the lyrics to Holding on to You back to him. He did his little dance on the top of the piano before jumping down and grabbing his microphone once more to finish out the song. He enjoyed being on stage, despite sweating up a storm and the burn in his chest whenever he sung for too long. He enjoyed going out into the fans and feeling them hold his hands for dear life, as if he was the one thing holding them to Earth. For all he knew, he could be. That power scared him and amazed him.

People looked to him to help them. To them, Twenty One Pilots, and Tyler had cried multiple times during late nights over tweets and Instagram posts of fans who could not hold on longer or that were struggling. He wanted to help all of them, but he knew he could not. It was one of the bad things about being a celebrity.

Another bad thing was lack of privacy. Josh and Tyler did not really experience this since they shared most of their lives with their fans and whatever they did not share their fans respected. Like his marriage to you. Two years ago he had married one of his best friends, Y/N, and now he was expecting his first baby with you. He could not have been happier about being a daddy. It did not stop the clique from continuing to call him their mother and Josh their father. It just meant another little skeleton to care for. Tyler could actually do something if they were hurting however, he could not be there physically for all of his little skeletons and josh’s aliens.

“That is what I am talking about Columbus!” He called into the microphone, hearing Josh banging on the drums behind him. Anticipation ran through both men and the crew. Tonight was a special night; the fans just did not know why yet. “How many of you know of my beautiful wife Y/N?” Screams echoed through the stadium as Tyler looked back at his wife on the sidelines. She was swollen like a balloon, but he would never say that to her. He appreciated his bits connected to his body and because she was not fat. She was glowing.

Tyler held his hands up to calm the screaming clique and smiled goofily, the same smile he always had on whenever he thought of his wife. “And that she is pregnant?” He continued, his grin widening at not only the screams, but over his healthy wife and baby. He was so excited and nervous, but he knew that whatever happens he will love his wife only more.

“Amazing! So some background, Y/N is around five months pregnant so she knows the gender of our baby,” fans started to scream as if they knew what he was going to say, making him chuckle into the microphone. “Josh and I, however, do not know the gender and so Y/N asked if I wanted to know and my only reply was that we were going to be in Columbus in a week,” he continued his story, his hands trembling, but not in fear or anxiety as they usually did. It was happiness that caused him to shake and his vision to blur with happy tears. Gone were the days of sad tears.

“Y/N has been watching those gender reveal videos and decided that it would be fun to tell the gender that way. What better way than with our hometown clique?” The screams grew deafening; Tyler was lucky he had earplugs in or he would be deaf surely. He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, but they did not fall yet. “Drumroll Josh?” He asked, looking towards the ceiling where their normal red confetti would fall at the end of the show. It was filled with pink or blue this time. The gender of his baby. He let the drums wash over his bodies as the confetti dropped in a matter of seconds.

His eyes caught blue and he could not stop the tears from falling, hiding his face in his hands. He was having a boy! He could barely breathe. A beautiful healthy baby boy. He felt arms wrap around him and he tightened his arms around Josh’s waist, hiding his face in the older man’s shoulder. The shouts of the fans however caught his attention.

“Pink!” Was chanted by the fans long enough for Tyler to turn to look at the fans to see for a fact that pink confetti had fallen along with the blue. He scrunched his eyebrows up at it, not understanding what it meant. He looked over at his wife, beckoning her to his side so she could explain. He wrapped his arm around her waist, hand pressed protectively against her bump that housed his baby, boy or girl he did not know or really care. He loved them.

“Which is it?” He asked softly, his voice cracked and rough from singing and crying. He handed you the microphone, love and adoration clear on his face as he stared down at you.

“No mistake. It is both!” You smiled happily, hearing the fans scream happily while Tyler and Josh tried to understand what you said. The drummer got it first, his eyes widening and he looked at Tyler expectantly. The chestnut haired man wracked his brain for answers, before it hit him. Twins. He was having twins. You lit up watching as realization crossed over Tyler’s face.

The singer swept you into his arms and kissed you happily, one hand against your cheek and the other on your stomach. He pulled away gently and rested his forehead against yours. Brown eyes stared back into yours and you two were infinite. The screams of fans were gone, the world outside of you two was gone.

Reaching up to stroke his cheek, you let a few tears slip down your cheeks. “I am so proud of you Tyler Joseph,” you whispered, hugging him close. He held you just as tight, as if you would disappear if he let go.

“Thank you,” he whispered to you, pressing one more kiss to your temple before letting you go backstage. He grabbed his bass and smiled at Josh before placing his microphone in the stand in front of him. “This is one is called Ride,” Tyler announced into the microphone. Screams started once more with the drums and bass. Tyler’s fingers moved along his bass and his lips sung the words that he knew in his sleep. His mind however was one his baby, babies. All three of them, you and his two unborn babies. He supposes he should make it four babies for Josh, but he could not ruin the Joshler shippers’ hearts. A smile slipped on the singers face as he sung the chorus of the song. He had come a long way and it was surely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this! i had this thought last night at like three in the morning after spending most of the night sick and in a laundry mat and i just needed to write this! 
> 
> requests are always open so if you like these, i can write more for what you would like to see! find me ( scarycis ) on tumblr to request and catch up with me! 
> 
> \- courtney xoxox


End file.
